Changes of a New Kind
by rissierose
Summary: What happens when Jack wants happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Changes of a New Kind Chapter 1

"Hey Sue"

"Oh, Hi Jack, I didn't hear you coming up behind me"

"Very Funny"

Glancing down his Muscled body in a Nike running suit, she notices his Adorable Black running shoes with a Neon Green Nike symbol.

"Why are you running here, kind of out of the way, not?"

Maybe I was hoping to bump into a gorgeous, blonde...dog. Seeing her dissapointment on her face he quickly adds, "And his beautiful owner"

Laughing, Sue declairs, "Yeah, Right"

Suddenly changing to a more serious tone he says quietly, "Sue, I need to talk to you, Could we go to your place?"

Well, Luce is there right now, but we could go across the street to the coffee shop, I've been craving a Cold, Fat-Free Iced capp."

Chuckling Jack says, "You wish is my command"

Putting his hand on the small of her back he gently leads her to 'Java Joy Cafe'.

"So Jack, What's on your mind?"

Clearing his throat nervously he lowers his voice and asks, "Sue, How can you be so happy all the time, I feel so empty and sad inside, but as a sniper I was taught to hide my feelings, so most of the time people don't notice"

"Jack, I have Jesus in my heart, I may sound simple-minded when I say it like that, but that is because it is that simple, and I might be a little simple-minded to, but that's beside the point."

"So, What do I need to do to have that, you always look so peaceful, I want that."

"You do realize what that means, right? You need to believe that Jesus died on the cross to save us from out sins. It's not going to be easy, there will be people who will hate you, because you believe that. And you will need to stand from the crowd."

"I know Sue, but I can't live like this anymore."

"Ok Jack, You just pray and ask God to forgive your sins, and confess and repent of you sins."

Watching Jack bow his head and start to pray, she smiles through her tears of hapiness.

"Dear Jesus," Jack begins,

"I'm sorry for all the many sins I'm guilty of comitting and thank you for dying on the cross so I can be saved and don't need to go to hell, Please come into my heart. Amen."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, unfotunately...wish I did...

Appreciate any comments...:)

Changes of a New Kind Chapter 2

Looking up with tears in his eyes, he sees Sue watching him, crying from happiness, he lifts his hand and wipes her tears away, catching her hand on the way down.

"Sue, I'm so happy now"

"I know Jack, I can see true happiness in your face."

"June 2nd is going to be one of the most special days of the year from now on."

STFBEYE STFBEYE STFBEYE STFBEYE

The next day at the bullpen Sue looks at Jack's peaceful, smiling face. Their eyes meet and they share a smile.

Bobby, watching Jack notices how happy he is comments, "Hey mate, Why the big smile?"

Jack grins, _Wow! Someone noticed already. I must look different._ "Everyone, I have an announcement to make"

Tara looks up, her pink, fluffy pen bouncing. Myles and D. look to Jack too.

"Yesterday afternoon I became a christian, I know this is going to shock y'all, but I can tell you this is the best decision I have ever made."

Lucy who walked in the room just in time to hear, runs to Jack and gives him a great big bear hug, "Jack, I am so happy for you, I tell you, you are never going to regret it."

"I know Luce, I am so happy now."

"That's how it was when I became a Christian, and it only gets better as your relationship with God grows."

Tara and D. give their congratulations.

Myles, grunts, not sure what to make of this change in Jack.

"Wow, I'm not sure I can handle all this happiness, but it's wonderful.", Jack declares flashing Sue his trademark smile.

Bobby finding his voice says, "Whoa mate, that is a big step, are you sure it's as wonderful as everybody makes it sound?"

"Better."

Doubtfully, Bobby retorts, "We'll see how long it lasts."

STFBEYE STFBEYE STFBEYE STFBEYE

40 years later

"Hey Sweetie, What are you doing?"

Jack looks up smiling, "Devotions, Now that the kids are all grown up I have even more time for God."

"Yeah, It's wonderful."

"Why don't you join me?"

"I was waiting for you to ask."

**THE END**

**Hope you all enjoyed it…..Reviews are appreciated…**

**Thank you, rissierose **


End file.
